Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Arrancar | urodziny = 31 lipca | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 186 cm | waga = 80 kg | poprzednia przynależność = Armia Arrancarów Aizena | poprzedni zawód = 6 Espada | poprzedni zespół =Espada | poprzedni partner = Shawlong Kūfang, Edrad Liones, Yylfordt Granz, Di Roy Rinker i Nakeem Grindina | bazy operacyjne = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Pantera | debiut w mandze = Tom 23, Rozdział 198 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 116 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Shattered Blade | japoński głos = Junichi Suwabe | angielski głos = David Vincent }} jest Arrancarem oraz Sexto (6) Espada w armii Sōsuke Aizena. Wygląd Ma kobaltowe oczy, ozdobione turkusowym cieniem, a jego włosy są niebieskie. Jest dobrze zbudowany, wysoki i muskularny. Jego maską Arrancara jest fragment szczęki na prawym policzku. Ubrany jest w białą, krótką, rozpiętą bluzę, która odkrywa jego tors i brzuch. Nosi też białe, szerokie spodnie i standardowe buty Espady. Dziurę Hollowa ma w brzuchu. Po prawej stronie pleców ma tatuaż z numerem Espady. Klatkę piersiową przecina skośna blizna. Przy czarnym pasie po lewej stronie nosi swój miecz. Osobowość Grimmjow niechętnie podporządkowuje się rozkazom i jest niezwykle porywczy. Jest wrogo nastawiony do 4 Espady - Ulquiorry Cifera, z którym jest posyłany na zadania. Nie lubi także Kaname Tōsena, byłego Shinigami rangi kapitańskiej z Soul Society. Grimmjow uważa, że Ulquiorra boi się z nim walczyć, bo wie, iż oboje się zniszczą. Natomiast Kaname widzi Grimmjowa, tak jak Kenpachiego, czyli jako bestię, która zakłóca ogólny spokój i porządek. Przez swój charakter miał wątpliwą przyjemność zostania Privaron Espada - bez pozwolenia zabrał grupę swoich Fracción do Karakury, by walczyć z Shinigami. Za karę Tōsen odciął i zniszczył jego lewe ramię. Grimmjow lubi walczyć i nie próbuje tego ukryć. Potrafi wykorzystywać wszelkie słabości jakie jego przeciwnik pokaże. Posiada swój kodeks honoru, co okazuje ratując Orihime, którą maltretują Loly i Menoly - "w podzięce za przywrócenie odciętej ręki". Nie chce również walczyć z przeciwnikiem, który jest ranny, dlatego kazał Orihime wyleczyć Ichigo przed ich ostatnią bitwą. Historia thumb|left|190px|Grimmjow jako Adjuchas Grimmjow jako Adjuchas miał postać pantery. Ponieważ w porównaniu do innych Pustych był niewielki, lekceważono go, co kończyło się źle dla jego przeciwników. Napotkał na swej drodze kilku Adjuchasów i jednego Gilliana, a gdy zabił dwóch z nich, reszta zaproponowała mu, by został ich królem i wędrował z nimi po Hueco Mundo w poszukiwaniu mocy. Gdy inni zauważyli, że nie stają się silniejsi, powiedzieli mu, by ich pożarł, czyli odgryzł im część ciała by nie ulegli powrotnej przemianie w Gilliana. Później, gdy Grimmjow stał się członkiem Espady, zostali jego Fracción. Fabuła Arrancar Bez pozwolenia zabrał grupę swoich Fracción do Karakury, by walczyć z Shinigami, niestety wszyscy oprócz niego zostali zabici, a Grimmjow za niesubordynację stracił lewe ramię (przez co został wyrzucony z Espady). Następnie Grimmjow, razem z nowym 6 Espadą - Luppim, 10 Espadą - Yammym oraz Wonderweissem Margerą, silnym Números, udaje się znowu do Karakury, gdzie walczy z Ichigo, który pierwszy raz używa mocy Vizarda. Jego limit sprawia, że nie udaje mu się zabić Arrancara, wtedy jednak na pomoc przychodzi mu inny Vizard, Shinji Hirako, który z łatwością przy pomocy maski radzi sobie z Espadą. Grimmjow chce uwolnić swój Zanpakutō, ale powstrzymuje go Ulquiorra, później razem wracają do Hueco Mundo. Hueco Mundo Szczęśliwie dla Grimmjowa Aizen rozkazał porwać Orihime, która potem na jego polecenie odnowiła jego utracone ramię. Dzięki temu mógł zabić Luppiego, Arrancara, który zajął jego miejsce i powrócić do Espady. Widzimy go również na spotkaniu Espady, która została powiadomiona o intruzach. Gdy dowiedział się, że jednym z nich jest Ichigo Kurosaki, wstał z miejsca, by ich zabić, lecz został powstrzymany przez Aizena. Wydaje się, że Grimmjow kieruje się własnym kodeksem postępowania, np. ogłuszył dwie Arrancarki, które znęcały się nad Inoue, twierdząc że w ten sposób spłaca dług za ramię, a następnie zabrał ją ze sobą i kazał jej wyleczyć umierającego Ichigo (chociaż go nienawidził), ponieważ chciał go zabić, kiedy tamten będzie w pełni sił. W nurcie walki, Jaegerjaquez uwalnia swój miecz, przez co początkowo przytłacza Ichigo w Bankai i z maską, lecz ostatecznie przegrywa. Jak wiadomo później, Grimmjow wciąż żyje.Weekly Shōnen Jump; sekcja Bleach, Kwestia 9 (2012) Moce i Umiejętności Mistrz walki wręcz: Jest bardzo sprawnym w walce wręcz kombatantem, posiadającym znacznie mistrzowskie umiejętności wykorzystanych jako główny środek ataku. Jego kopnięcia i ciosy są śmiertelnie nieprzewidywalne. Technika walki jest niezwykle destrukcyjna, wykorzystując swoją szybkość i refleks sprawnie powalając przeciwników. Jest wystarczająco wykwalifikowany, chociaż powstrzymuje się na krótki czas w walce z silniejszymi wrogami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 211, strony 9-10''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 235, strona 11''Bleach'' manga; Rozdziały 281-285 Ekspert walki mieczem: Mimo że zwykle preferuje walki wręcz, Grimmjow jest również skutecznie walczyć swoim Zanpakutō. Przedstawiony jest trzymając katanę przeciwko Ichigo (który był w Bankai i Hollowfikacji) nie mając ręki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 232, strona 18 Następnie ukazany jest trzymając Zanpakutō w ręce przeciwko Shinjiemu Hirako, który miał założoną maskę Hollowa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 236''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 279, strony 13-14 W straciu jeden na jednego z Ichigo, widzimy go pokazującego znaczne umiejętności w walce mieczem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 280, strona 5 Pesquisa: Grimmjow wykazał tą zdolność, gdy on i jego Fracción najechali Karakurę, podczas której mógł określić najsilniejszy cel ze znacznej odległości.Bleach manga; Rozdział 199, strona 16 Hierro: Jako Sexta Espada, Grimmjow ma pasywną zdolność znania Hierro. Jest ono wystarczająco silne, aby bez trudu blokować ostre krawędzie ostrza Shikai gołą dłonią''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 209, strona 7, później pokazano jego gęstość skóry, dzięki czemu był w stanie chwycić ostrze Ichigo w Bankai, blokować ataki gołą dłonią bez uszkodzeń.Bleach manga; Rozdział 211, strony 5-6 Jest w stanie przetrwać z bliska Getsugę Tenshō, choć wychodząc z ciężkimi obrażeniami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 232, strona 13 Wytrzymuje również zamrożenie przez Shikai Rukii, zauważając, że zamrożenie powierzchni ciała nie jest możliwe by go zabić.Bleach manga; Rozdział 235, strona 19 Zwiększona siła: Grimmjow pokazywany jest przy użyciu siły, aby popchnąć Ichigo przy niewielkim wysiłku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 209, strona 8 Ukazano, jak rzucił Kurosakiego na znaczną odległość trzymając jego ostrze miecza, kiedy zaatakował Grimmjowa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 211, strona 6 Jego kopnięcia są wystarczająco silne, żeby wysłać przeciwnika w powietrze z dość dużą siłą oraz przy okazji niszcząc kilka budynków w okolicy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 211, strony 10-11 Pokazano również, jak przebił ręką klatkę piersiową Luppiego, byłego Espadę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 240, strona 16 Ogromna moc duchowa: Energia duchowa Jaegerjaqueza jest bardzo wysoka, jak zauważyła Rukia, były "niezależne światy" z jego Fracción, co zastanawiało ją, czy jest tego samego gatunku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 204, strony 6-7 Bardzo spostrzegawczy kombatant: Jest w stanie odróżnić w prostej obserwacji, po pierwszej walce z Ichigo, że jego Bankai wzmacnia Getsugę Tenshō, co uszkodziło ciało Grimmjowa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 212, strona 13 Zauważa również, że jest w stanie użyć 2 - 3 najlepszych ataków. Po drugiej walce z nim, zauważa, że Ichigo stara się wykorzystać Hollowfikację, aby szybko pokonać Grimmjowa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 233, strona 3 Jak maska pękła, zrozumiał, że oddech Kurosakiego stał się od razu szybszy, ale zauważa, że jest coś z nim nie tak, ponieważ zainkasował sporo obrażeń, ale stracił tylko trochę energii duchowej albo że ma jakieś ograniczenia, przez co może to utrzymać tylko pewien czas.Bleach manga; Rozdział 235, strona 12 Po trzeciej walce zauważa, że może wytrzymać dłużej z założoną maską niż przedtem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 282, strona 7 frame|right|Cero Grimmjowa Cero: Grimmjow jest zdolny do odpalenia czerwonego Cero z dłoni a także pięści.Bleach manga; Rozdział 232, strona 16''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 235, strona 13''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 140 Wykazał wystrzelenie w linii poziomej, co zwiększyło zakres śmiertelności, jak wtedy, gdy spalił górną połowę ciała Luppiego po odzyskaniu ramienia i rangi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 240, strona 17 Znowu korzysta z tego, kiedy wystrzela je wprost w Menoly, spalając ją.Bleach manga; Rozdział 273, strona 6 Jego Cero jest wystarczająco silne, aby zneutralizować Cero kolegi z Espady, Ulquiorry Cifera w trakcie ich starcia, mimo że miał mocno poparzoną prawą rękę od łokcia do dłoni.Bleach manga; Rozdział 278, strona 12 Jaegerjaquez wykazał również możliwość oddania Cero z jednej ręki. frame|right|Grimmjow używa Gran Rey Cero *'Gran Rey Cero': Jako Espada, jest w stanie skorzystać z tej ekskluzywnej odmiany Cero, które daje znacznie większe i mocniejsze efekty niż normalne Cero. Wystarczy, aby spowodować duże straty w Las Noches. Z tego powodu Aizen zakazał używania wewnątrz twierdzy, choć Grimmjow wyraźnie zignorował to podczas swojej ostatniej walki z Ichigo. Jaegerjaquez najpierw musi przeciąć palce na swoim Zanpakutō mieszając Cero ze swoją krwią. Jego Gran Rey Cero jest niebieskie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 280, strony 13-14 ; po hiszpańsku "Powrót Rysunku/Otwarcie", a japońsku "Rozwiązana Pustka":Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 149 Garganta to sposób w jaki Arrancarzy i Puści podróżują do i z Hueco Mundo. Polega ona na otwarciu ściany oddzielającej światy odsłaniając tunel gwałtownie wirującej energii. Następnie trzeba ją skupić i utwardzić w celu utworzenia ścieżki, po której można przejść. Grimmjow to zademonstrował podczas osobistej inwazji na Karakurę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 198, strona 25 Mistrz Sonído: Jako 6 Espada, Grimmjow jest bardzo biegły w posługiwaniu się Sonído. Nawet w swojej nieuwolnionej postaci jest w stanie nadążyć za Ichigo wykorzystującym prędkość Tensy Zangetsu. Początkowo Grimmjow mógł zaskoczyć i przytłoczyć Kurosakiego swoją szybkością.Bleach anime; Odcinek 121''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 232, strony 17-18''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 280, strona 3''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 280, strona 12 Zanpakutō , po hiszpańsku "Pantera", a japońsku "Król Panter"Bleach manga; Rozdział 281, strona 6: Tsuba jego Zanpakutō przypomina skrzywioną literę "S", rękojeść jest jasnoniebieska. *'Resurrección': Komenda uwalniająca Zanpakutō to . Po uwolnieniu Grimmjow wygląda jak kot. Jego włosy stają się długie, oczy powiększają się, niebieskie znaki sięgają uszu, które również stają się wydłużone, jak kocie. Traci pozostałość maski, którą normalnie ma po prawej stronie twarzy, w tej formie ma ją na czole. :Specjalne zdolności Resurrección: *'Twarde Hierro:' Gdy został trafiony Getsugą Tenshō Ichigo Kurosakiego z ubraną maską Hollowa, nie otrzymał żadnych widocznych obrażeń. *'Zwiększona szybkość i sprawność:' W formie Resurrección jego szybkość wzrasta, dając mu zwierzęcą sprawność. *'Zwiększona siła:' Jego siła pozwala niszczyć wieżowiec wielkości filarów w Las Noches. *'Fale dźwiękowe:' W formie Resurrección, może ryknąć tak głośno, by utworzyć wstrząs, wystarczająco silny, aby odrzucić swoich przeciwników. thumb|190px|right|Strzały * ; po hiszpańsku "pazur pantery", a japońsku "hak(i) pantery/kolca": Może wystrzelać bardzo dużo "strzał" ze swoich łokci z wystarczającą siłą, by zburzyć duże budynki. frame|right|Desgarrón * ; po hiszpańsku "Rozdarcie", a japońsku "Królewski Pazur Pantery": Energia tworząca się z pazurów; jest to jego najsilniejszy atak, mający postać błękitnych promieni. Ichigo był wstanie je zniszczyć za pomocą swojej siły woli. Fracción thumb|190px|right|Fracción Grimmjowa : Shawlong jest #11 Arrancarem. Shawlong ma czarne włosy, które są splecione i zwykle wiszą ponad jego ramieniem. Pozostałość jego maski jest na szczycie jego głowy i przykrywa część jego twarzy. Shawlong jest intelektualistą lub co najmniej analitykiem. Ginie z rąk kapitana 10 Dywizji po tym, jak ten zdjął limit. : Edrad Liones jest #13 Arrancarem. Edrad wydaje się być bardzo dużym mężczyzną, z długimi czerwonymi włosami. Resztki jego maski są zaledwie wziernikami na jego nosie i to zasadniczo wygląda, jak gdyby miał na sobie niezwykłe szkła. Został zabity przez Ikkaku Madarame, który użył Bankai. : Yylfordt Grantz jest #15 Arrancarem. Yylfordt jest sarkastycznym, zniewieściałym mężczyzną z długimi blond włosami, które są podobne do włosów Ukitake. Pozostałość jego maski jest na szczycie jego głowy i wygląda jak rozbity hełm. Zostaje zabity przez Renjiego Abaraia używającego Bankai po uwolnieniu limitu. Yylfordt jest starszym bratem Szayela, o czym świadczy choćby to samo nazwisko, a poza tym Szayel osobiście o tym mówi. : Di Roy jest #16 Arrancarem. Resztki pustej maski Di Roya są masywne i podobne w kształcie do głowy rekina. Prawa część jego maski jest zawinięta w bandaże, które zaciemniają jego właściwe oko (bandaże ukrywają ranę daną mu kiedyś przez Grimmjowa). Został zabity przez Rukię Kuchiki. : jest #14 Arrancarem oraz otyłym i cichym. Resztki jego maski Pustego przykrywają całą właściwą stronę jego twarzy. Walczył z porucznikiem 10 Dywizji - Rangiku Matsumoto i na początku z łatwością ją przytłaczał, lecz zginął, kiedy ona uwolniła swój limit i zadała mu kilka poważnych ran. Ciekawostki *Grimmjow ma na piersi dużą bliznę po ataku Ichigo, której nie pozwolił uleczyć Orihime. *W rankingu popularności postaci z Bleacha osiągnął wysokie czwarte miejsce. *Jego aspektem śmierci jest destrukcja. *Zanim dołączył do Espady był Arrancarem #12. *Jest jedynym Arrancarem, który wyleciał z Espady, ale potem do niej wrócił. *W sadze o Bount został pokazany w openingu w 94 odcinku. *Jego imię oznacza dosłownie "groźny, ponury policzek". Cytaty * (Do swoich Fracción) "Nie chcę, aby żadne z was pozostawiło choćby jednego żywego osobnika. Wyrżniemy wszystkich, co do jednego!"Bleach manga; Rozdział 199, strona 19 * (Do Ichigo) "Jaja sobie ze mnie robisz? Jak mam cię zabić, skoro nawet się nie wysilasz atakując mnie. Zaatakuj mnie z całą mocą jaką posiadasz. Zobaczmy twój Bankai. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, rozedrę na strzępy Shinigami, która tam leży, a ponadto ciebie też rozerwę na kawałki!"Bleach manga; Rozdział 209, strony 8-9 * (Jak powyżej) "Wyrzuciłem ją zanim tu przyszedłem. Nie potrzebuję dwóch rąk by cię zabić."Bleach manga; Rozdział 231, strona 9 * (Do Shinjiego) "Więc sądzę, że muszę cię zabić."Bleach manga; Rozdział 236, strony 5-6 * (Do Tōsena) "Zmiażdżę te małe robaki, co się tu dostały. Im szybciej, tym lepiej, prawda?"Bleach manga; Rozdział 245, strona 8 * "Wszyscy są tchórzami, każdy z nich. Niezależnie. Ja po prostu ich zjem. W momencie, gdy będą widzieć tylko moje ciało i krew. Ja... Ja jestem królem!"Bleach manga; Rozdział 284, strona 8 * (Do Ichigo) "Co u diabła jest z twoimi oczami?! Zawsze tak wyglądają. Nie ważne jak bardzo ci dam w ciry, zawsze wyglądasz jakbyś nadal miał wrażenie, że możesz mnie pokonać, jakbyś nadal myślał, że jesteś silniejsze ode mnie."Bleach manga; Rozdział 284, strony 13-14 * "Nie ważne czy jesteś człowiekiem, Shinigami czy Arrancarem. Każdy kto mnie nie docenia patrząc takimi oczami, zostaje zgnieciony jak robak!"Bleach manga; Rozdział 284, strona 15 * (Do Nelliel) "Zamknij się! Jesteś zbyt głośno, dzieciaku. Zaskowycz raz jeszcze, a przysięgam, że rozwalę cię na kawałki!"Bleach manga; Rozdział 277, strona 10 * (O Ulquiorrze) "Nauczę go co się dzieje, gdy wtrąca się do cudzej zwierzyny!"Bleach manga; Rozdział 277, strony 13-14 * (Do Ichigo) "Ty jesteś Shinigami, a ja jestem Pustym! Jeśli którakolwiek ze stron przegra, zostanie unicestwiona. Tak było zawsze od tysięcy lat! Czy potrzebujesz innego powodu do walki? No chodź. Ten, który będzie w stanie utrzymać się na nogach, wróci żywy! Wszystko sprowadza się właśnie do tego!"Bleach manga; Rozdział 280, strony 7-8 * (Jak powyżej) "Nie ma takiej opcji, abym przegrał z kimś takim jak ty!"Bleach manga; Rozdział 286, strony 13-14 Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Espada Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania en:Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez